1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a combo chip which is applicable to a universal serial bus (USB) connector, and more particularly to a combo chip applicable to an USB connector which is capable of sharing chip pins under different operating modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current trend of transmission interface design for electronic devices is to integrate all the functions into one transmission interface. Among various transmission interfaces, the USB is the most popular transmission interface. Currently, the mechanical standard of USB has reached the so-called type-C, which has 24 pins for supporting diverse operating modes.
Generally, the chip pins of the conventional USB connector are tailored to meet different operating modes of the USB. As mentioned above, USB can operate in many modes. If each set of the chip pins uniquely corresponds to each operating mode of the USB, excessive amount of chip pins will be required and increment in packaging size and cost will be inevitable. Furthermore, long bonding wiring to the chip pins will cause the performance of the chip under high frequency to drop.